


What Are Friends For?

by imissmaeberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, Last Minute Wedding Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a last minute date to his brother's wedding - and who better to ask than his best friend Cas? There's only one catch - Dean needs Cas to pretend to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

"Heya Cas! We’re friends, right?"

Castiel glanced up from his coffee cup, walking over and taking a seat next to Dean at one of the tables in the teacher’s lounge. “Yes, Dean, I’ve told you often enough that we are in fact  _best_  friends. So the fact that you are asking, as well as knowledge gained in the  _years_  I’ve known you, leads me to believe that you need a favor. So, go ahead, ask me.”

Dean looked at his best friend, a tad stunned. “Uh, o-okay then. Well, you know Sammy’s gettin’ married in a week and I’m his best man.” Cas nodded and Dean sipped from his own coffee mug before continuing. “So, I was wonderin, since we’re off school starting today and if you don’t have anything planned, if you’d wanna drive out to Cali with me.” Cas was nodding, so Dean added in a rushed breath, “ _Also I forgot to get a date so you wanna pretend to be my boyfriend?”_

"I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t quite catch that last part. Would you mind repeating it for me?"

Dean sighed. “I forgot to get a date for Sammy’s wedding. Also, no one I know would wanna spend two days in a car with me because I don’t like flying. Except you, of course.”

Now Castiel sighed. “I suppose, since it turns out that I don’t have anything planned for the break, I could accompany you.”

"And you’re okay with pretending to like, be a couple and everything?"

"If you truly need me to, Dean, I’d be happy to pretend to be your boyfriend."

* * *

The ride cross country had been filled with Dean’s cassette tapes blaring and laughter. Castiel had suggested they hold hands while Dean drove, so that it wouldn’t feel awkward when they did it in front of everyone at the wedding. 

Made enough sense to Dean, who may or may not have caught himself stroking his thumb over the back of Cas’ hand every now and again while Cas sat caught up entirely in one of the many books he’d brought along for the ride. 

Cas would look up at Dean whenever he did it and simply smiled.

The two of them arrived in San Francisco late at night a few days later, checking into the hotel where Sammy’s wedding would be held two days later.

Sam had only met Cas once, when he’d come out to Kansas to see Dean while he was on break from school, so when Cas was re-introduced as Dean’s boyfriend, he wasn’t entirely taken off guard, and Jess loved Cas right away.

They spent the days leading up to the wedding mostly alone together while Sam and Jess made sure everything was going according to plan. 

"So Cas, they’re gonna be good together, don’t you think?"

Cas nodded. “Quite the contrary, Dean, I believe them to  _already_  be good together.” He smirked from his place on the bed - the bed they shared because “Why would a couple want separate beds, Dean?”

But, as friends, sharing a bed wasn’t really that big of a deal. Wasn’t like Dean hadn’t shared a bed with Sammy  _countless_  times.

Although, somehow, this felt different. 

The day of the wedding came and as Dean stood next to Sam, he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by how  _handsome_  Cas looked in his suit. Jess was beautiful, sure, but Dean was simply floored by Cas.

They sat together later, watching the newlyweds dance for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Winchester. As other couples moved to the floor, Dean held his hand out for Cas to take. “May I have this dance?”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. “Of course, Dean.” 

The pair of them stood close, swaying together and saying nothing. They remained that way until Dean motioned for Cas to follow him out onto the balcony.

"Cas, I need to tell you somethin."

"Go ahead, Dean."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands along his face. “Cas, I asked you to come out here with me because I forgot to get a date. But, if I’m bein’ honest Cas, I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone but you. I want to be with you, Cas. For real.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide for a moment before he surged forward and took Dean’s face in his hands, smashing their lips together. Dean jolted a bit at first, but wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and kissed him back. They parted after a few moments, panting, and Cas breathed out, “God  _dammit_  Dean Winchester, I thought you’d never say that.”

Dean smiled and pecked at Cas’ lips again. “So is that a yes?”

"Of course it’s a yes, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute lil prompt given to my by an anon message on tumblr, thought I'd share it here!:)


End file.
